Dear Soulmate
by KoreanLover300
Summary: 4 years, is a long time and then having someone in your mind all the time, makes it even more difficult to stay away for long. The girl who captured his heart, the girl that made him laugh, smile, and teach him how to truly love and if given up on, then how to regret. But why did he intend on following and helping Ga Eul when from the start she was the type of girl he hated!
1. Dear Soulmate

Yi Jung POV

What a long day, I had so much to do. The moment I get off the flight I had to go meet my doctor, sure I had come to Sweden to become a better potter, but making sure my hand is able to help me out I had to now see a doctor regularly. 11:34PM was the exact time I stepped into my hotel room. I went over to the closet and put in my one blue and one black bag full of clothing and my everyday stuff in it. I took off my black coat and hanged it. As soon as I closed the closet still in my clothes I had on and not wasting one second I jumped onto my bed and closed my eyes as I lay there. I was truly tired, but that's what I get for deciding to take a plane with other people in it, Jun Pyo offered his private jet but I wanted to ride like a normal person. Not again will I ever ride a plane with other strangers in it, for one I was sitting in between these two couple who had nothing better to do but fight, and two this 4-5 year old kid kept kicking my seat. Then after a 10-hour flight I finally stepped off the plane and had arrived in Sweden, there was a black car with a driver already waiting for me. I was on my way home, and then the doctor contacted me that he wanted to check up on my hand just to be sure.

I tried to tell him I am fine, but he didn't listen, doctors are so sensitive, I had no choice, but to go straight to see him. He did some quick tests and told me to rest and come in for regular check ups. I agreed and made my way to the hotel.

There I was on my bed my eyes closed and only one image in my head that I could see. There she was smiling and having fun, causing me to smile too, "I miss you Ga Eul" I spoke out to myself. It was only my first day away and already I missed her. She had changed me so much, that now she was a part of me. It`s hard to believe a Casanova like me deeply fell for a country bumpkin.

I was tired but I couldn't seem to sleep, my eyes didn't want to sleep as if thinking about Ga Eul made me want to only look at her all the time. Then my eyes suddenly opened, I remembered to what else the doctor had told me to do for my hand: _"If you find time, just a little everyday try to write as much as you can with your hand, it`s a good way to exercise your hand"__**.**_

Then a thought came to me, since I can`t see Ga Eul everyday, I will write everything that has happened as if I am talking to her. When saying it to myself the idea sounded dumb, but I knew I wouldn't be able to see her for a long time and even though it will be hard for her, its going to be like dying for me. So Ga Eul how about it, would you like to know about me, as soon as I said that to myself, Ga Eul`s smiling image came through my mind and she agreed. Then I got up from the bed and headed back to the closet to where I put my bags, I dug through my black bag and took out a black empty diary, that the doctor had given me, to write in and a black pen.

A diary was too girly and for a handsome charming man like me, well it didn't really fit. Hmmm... I thought how should I start at least how should I address you,

**Dear Ga Eul**: no to straightforward

**Dear Friend**: no we know were more than that

**Dear Girlfriend**: no I haven't really asked you and we haven even dated. I went through many titles but none fitted in. Then the perfect title came to mind.

**Dear Soulmate**: yes perfect, because I know your mine and I will never, let you go.

So lets start this with the title Dear Soulmate...


	2. Woo Bins Past

Yi Jung`s POV

So much I want to say. So much I want to share, I have never felt so excited to tell anyone about me, I have always tried to hide my past, hide my pain, hide my tears. But with you I know you will be there, always to hold me, comfort me and become my shoulder when I cry. Maybe that's the reason I really want to share everything with you, I don't want to hide anything from you.

When I think about you so much comes to mind, I openly want to share my feelings. Still thinking of all the amazing things about you that caused me to change, my phone rang, I quickly dig it out of my pocket and seeing the caller ID quickly pick it up.

"Yo, Yi Jung how are you bro? Did you safely arrive"?

"Hey Woo Bin, I am great and yeah I did, but remind me next time never to take a plane with strangers, it was an awful experience. By the way, your still awake, its almost 12 at night"

"Yi Jung its 3 in the afternoon here" Woo Bin replied with a cool tone.

"Oh yes I forgot Sweden is 8 hours ahead of Seoul. So how are you"? I asked after realizing my mistake.

"I am good. You better hurry back, its so boring not having a buddy to go to the club with and play with girls, its not fun anymore"! Woo Bin spoke with his cool tone that missed his friend.

"I wish I could come back right now, but I have a lot of work to do here but don't worry I will be back before you know it. You know I have changed, so playing with girls is not me anymore" as I said that I felt like a whiner or a uncool guy, but now Ga Eul was the one I love and the least thing I would ever want to do is hurt her or make her cry.

"Is it because of Ga Eul, come on we could still have fun with other girls..." "Yah! Who you talking to about playing with other girls"? Woo Bin tried to stay and sound cool, then I heard a loud girls voice from behind and that voice I knew but didn't remember whom it was.

"Woo Bin who is that with you" I asked with curiosity.

"Ummm. Its... its..."Woo Bin hesitated from telling me as if he thought I would find his answer unbelievable or weird.

"Who is it"? I asked again

"Jae... Kyung..." Woo Bin finally answered, which made me laugh.

"Jae Kyung? Heir of JK Company! Yah, stop joking" I replied still laughing as if I heard the best joke ever.

"I am not, we... we are dating" Woo Bin spoke out with a bold tone.

"What! Really how did it all happen..." believing that Woo Bin was actually telling the truth; I wanted to know how it happened. I wanted to hear it all.

"Yi Jung, I am sorry I will call you later ok, get some rest. Sorry bro"

"Its ok, but don't forget to tell me. Ok bye". With that I hung up and closed my phone. Just thinking about it made me curious Woo Bin and Jae Kyung, how did that happen. Then having weird thoughts I decided to wait and just hear it all from Woo Bin later, then my eyes stood at the diary, that had the title only written, then talking to Woo Bin, gave me a good way to start, before anything I would like you to know my best friend. So here goes.

**Dear Soulmate, **

To tell you the truth I am not much of a writer, so I am trying my best. I tell myself that you are the only one I want to tell everything too, I want you to know everything about me before anyone else, but that statement would be a lie. I do want to tell you everything, but now that I think about it Woo Bin is the one who knows more about me than myself.

I still remember the first day we met in preschool due to our playing around all the time. Him and me were the troublemakers of class. Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo were always calm and listened to the teacher, but me and Woo Bin didn't care we messed around all the time, but since we came from rich families no one really cared to go against us not even the teachers, they just let us be. Since we were little, and till now we have so many similarities but with that both of us also have a sad past before us.

Woo Bin was only 10 years old when he lost his mother due to cancer. It was a small age, but Woo Bin was closer to his mother than his father. He has a younger sister Hana. Before Woo Bin`s mother passed away his mother made him promise to protect his sister and not to become like his father. Woo Bin`s father had many connections to the underground world and had become a very dangerous man; even when I say his name I get goose bumps. His father cared about his work more than his family. Even after Woo Bin`s mother death, not one day did his father come to spend time with his kids who were on their own. Hana was only 4, and Woo Bin at the age of 10 took care of his sister alone and protected her as he had promised his mother. To hide his families background from what his father did Woo Bin at the age of 18 opened up hotels, which become very popular within seconds. Woo Bin didn't want anyone to know who he was related to, so him and his sister could both stay out of danger. When Hana was 15 years only, Woo Bin`s father cam to visit, but it wasn't a visit to see how his family was without him, rather he wanted to send Hana out of state to study. Woo Bin was against it, but he had no power over his father. Since Woo Bin was the only son his father wanted him to join him. At first Woo Bin rejected. But being forced into it, well he had no choice.

That's one of the reason Woo Bin became a player and never loved a girl, one he didn't want the woman he loved to be in danger due to his families background, and he believed that any woman that came into his life and who he deeply loved was some how separated from him, first his mother and then his sister. He couldn`t bare to loose anyone else. Once he began to have feelings for this girl, but after she found out about his families background, she left him and never returned. After that Woo Bin promised himself that he would live life forever without having anyone to love him. He will live keeping his mothers promise and live following what he was told being the great son he could become.

Even though he seems strict, he is a very protective and a sweet guy, I always wish that one-day he would find someone who will truly love him, because he deserves it more than anyone.

I drop the pen and message my hand, I wrote too much non-stop and my hand seemed to want me to stop for now. I look over the clock and its already 1:15AM, wow time flies by fast here. Then I remembered I had a meeting to attend in morning at 8. I don't have much time and I had to rest now. I decided to end it for today and I did. At the end of the page on the right bottom end of the page I wrote.

Until next time, your lover,

_**Yi Jung**_

I closed the diary and placed it in a drawer that was next to my bed and placed my pen on top of it and closed the drawer. I quickly got up and changed into my pajamas. I was buttoning my pajama strip shirt when a thought came to me, why didn't I write your Soulmate, why did I sign it as your lover. With that thought I place my self on my bed to sleep and then pulled the blanket on top of me. Is it because I don't know how you feel about me? Am I afraid you might think other wise? That day when I told you I am going away, and that I will come visit you first, if you haven't found a Soulmate already. The truth was I wanted to tell you that you're already mine and you better not look for some else. Even though I didn't say that I knew you knew what I meant, but still you didn't tell me that you already have found your Soulmate or that you will always will wait for me. Those thoughts

bothered me but nothing could be done now. I will have to find out tomorrow for sure. Then I grab my phone which I placed on the charger on the side table on the right side of my bed and I opened up a picture of Ga Eul smiling, you probably don't know this Ga Eul but I took some pictures of you secretly before I went to Sweden, even though I see you everywhere now still seeing a picture of you smiling warms my heart. I looked at the picture and smiled and spoke out "goodnight Ga Eul" I thought and decided to change what I said

"Goodnight Soulmate"!

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. I know you were expecting Yi Jung and Ga Eul, but in the drama we weren't given much information of Woo Bin, just like the others he deserves a story too so that's why this was a chapter was dedicated to him. Hope you like it. Let me know what you think. **


	3. Who I Really Am

**Yi Jung`s POV**

I managed to wake up two hours before my meeting. Just enough time to get ready and get something clear, I don't know why but since last night a thought has been bothering me, that I just couldn't let go of. I get up and get ready. As if I was in a rush, I quickly did everything and still I looked my best. Then still feeling a burden in my chest I walk over to the side table where I placed my phone on charger and removing it from the charger I began dialing a number.

"Hello..."

"Hello Jan Di..." I spoke out with nervousness of what would be the answer to my question that has been burning inside.

"Yi Jung Sunbae. Why did you call so early, is everything ok?"

"Jan Di are you busy at the moment?"

"No, I am just at the porridge shop, not many customers, so what is it you need?"

"Umm... Is Ga Eul dating someone?" I knew it sounded dumb to ask, but I needed to know.

"Sunbae, is everything ok, why are you asking that? You have gone to Sweden only for a day and are acting weird already."

"Just tell me please"

"Well..." "Hey Jan Di" Jan Di was about to give me an answer when a voice stopped her. I knew that voice; it was another voice of me. It was Ga Eul.

**(Ga Eul and Jan Di`s conversation on the phone with Yi Jung listening)**

{"Oh hey Ga Eul how are you? Who is this?"}Jan Di

{"This is Han So, isn't he cute..."} Ga Eul spoke with confidence and much love.

**Yi Jung POV **

What? Is she dating someone already? That's it I am going there right now. Without any other thought I quickly grab my jacket and head for the door with my phone in my hand, before I was completely outside I heard Jan Di call.

"Yi Jung Sunbae are you still there..."

I stopped my steps and answered, "yeah I am here, listen..." before I could tell her that I am coming over, she apologized

"Sorry about that Ga Eul brought over one of her Kindergarten student and he is just so cute I forgot you were on the line. So what did you want to know again, wait since Ga Eul is here, would you like to talk to her..." Jan Di`s reply made me seem so dumb, there I was jealous of a kindergartener, and was on my way back for a small thing. I was embarrassed to say anything so before Jan Di handed the phone to Ga Eul I quickly hanged up. I wanted to hear Ga Eul`s voice more than anything, but right now it would just be awkward. I shove my phone back into my pocket and smiled to the thought of how one girl made me feel and act. Then I peeked at the clock and it was already 7. It was still early to leave, but I like to make good impressions, so I decided to leave. I walk out and head for my car; since I didn't know where every place really was in Sweden I had to hire a driver to take me. I sit down on the back seat of the car and with that, the car started.

**{After the meeting}**

The meeting lasted 4 hours and then after an approval from my bosses about my ideas, I decided to return home. Before I did that I decided to go to a coffee shop. I reach the cash register and the girl behind it didn't take her eyes off of me. She treated me kindly and tried to get close. Sure that was actually normal for me, but as soon as I took my coffee and sat on my seat, she followed and sat next to me, close and I mean really close. Even though that used to happen before too, but this time I felt uncomfortable, I didn't like it.

"Ummm... can you please get back to your job, I have a girlfriend." Those words just came out, even without an answer from Ga Eul, she was already in my heart.

"Don't worry she doesn't have to know" she said while trying to touch my face. I stood up in anger.

"Yes it does, I already have someone I love and I don't want to hurt her. You shouldn't do slutty stuff like this!" With those words I walked out with eyes following me. I quickly sat in my car that was waiting for me and told my driver to go home. I wanted to explore `Sweden a little, knowing that is was still only 12, but I was too upset to go anywhere. During the ride many thoughts came to me.

How is that I changed so much, I used to make those kind of girls come to me and today I am the one pushing them away. I guess that is the true effect of love that you have on me. I smiled to the thought. That day when you came to give me chocolates, you waited so long for me outside in the cold and what did I do, I brought girls with me. I feel so stupid now, knowing how that must have broken your heart. There you were waiting in the cold to confess your love and there I was a playboy jerk. I wish if I were ever given a chance I could just go back in time and come to you with my hands free to hug you and warm you up...

"Sir?" I snapped out of my thought as I heard someone call for me.

"Yes?" I replied with a smile, it was my driver who had called.

"We have arrived" I looked around and saw the hotel; I pay the driver and thank him and enter the hotel. I grab my key from the front desk and head up for my room. I walk in; take a quick shower and change. Then my phone rings, the caller ID surprised me

"Hello Yi Jung Sunbae?"

"Hello Ga Eul, how are you?" I was dying to hear that voice and now that I did it was too awkward figuring out what to say.

"I am good. How are you?"

"Is something wrong Ga Eul?"

"I want to ask you something"

"Yeah?"

"Why won`t you call or visit your mother?"

"What how do you know about my mother?" I asked with shock.

"I walked by your studio today and your mother was standing there. She didn't know you had gone to Sweden. She asked me to let you know that she was out of the hospital and has decided to continue on with her life. I didn't really get what she meant. Is everything ok? I know I shouldn't ask but I feel like what ever is going on must be a burden on you, and I don't want you to feel any pain. So please tell me." Ga Eul spoke out with much curiosity. But her words calmed me down after hearing my mother`s name. The way Ga Eul spoke seemed to warm me and calm me down because I know she wasn't interested in my families background like most girls were just to get close to me, but she cared for me and that was the reason she wanted to know to make sure I was happy.

But I didn't know how to tell her. I didn't know where to start. I wanted to tell her, but how? The silence between us was too long and awkward I had to do something.

"Hello Ga Eul sorry, but I am getting a call from my boss and I really need to take it. I will get back to you ok" with that I hung up.

Why was this subject so hard for me to tell her, that I didn't even let her say goodbye? Am I afraid of something? Am I afraid that she might leave me after knowing my family's background? Am I afraid to loose her due to my family? I don't know why but those questions didn't leave. Those questions frightened me more but I knew I couldn't tell you in person, but telling you would make me less upset. I will tell you, you are the only person I want in my life to know this. Then I head over to my drawer and opening it, there was my book and the pen with which I write down my feelings that I could only get through the thought of you.

Dear Soulmate,

The day came, the day I don't know why I am so afraid of? I guess its because it might drive you away and I don't think I could live without you. Yes I confess it`s true. You might think a guy like me might be embarrassed saying that, but to tell you the truth, I am not! I like confessing this to you because its true and I want you to know this. So the day you asked about my family. Where should I start? Well it`s now or never.

I was only 10 when my older brother left the house and left me behind to deal with my family. My brother was 18 then and at that age he became interested in our family`s company and wanted to be the owner, he wanted the company so bad. He worked hard and tried to impress our father. But my father rejected his desire. My brother was upset and with that he left the house. As I grew up, I found out why my brother was rejected. It was because he was too nice and my father wanted the owner of the company to resemble him in every way.

My father married my mother, but it wasn't love marriage, but arranged. My father only married my mother to get all the property from my grandfather. My father fell in love with a maiden in my grandfather`s house and wanted to marry her, but because she was poor, my grandfather rejected the marriage. My father married my mother just to get the property and after that he was going to divorce my mother and marry the maiden.

But things didn't work out that way; my grandfather had demanded two boys before my father gained the property. My father wanted to reject, but the property was the only thing that could help him marry the one he loved. After my brother was born, my father was out with the maiden enjoying his time while my mother was in the hospital with pain. That was one boy, but me when I was born I completed my grandfather`s requirements, but I wasn't really the real son of the one I know as my mother.

I... I... I am the son... of the... maiden. My father had a child with the maiden, which was I. My father claimed me to be his and the one he had married to earn the property. My stepmother, as I should say, knew whose child I was. The day I was born she tried to run away, she had decided to leave with my stepbrother. But that day I was with my real mother and we were driving in a car that my father had gifted us and where on our way home from the hospital. When there was an accident and the driver and my real mother died that day, but God gave me another chance to live.

There I was crying on the street. After the police came to see what happened they accidently contacted my stepmother and told her what had occurred. The moment she was about to leave forever she heard what happened and changed her mind. She was a very nice woman and she decided to talk care of me. Everything was going well she treated me like her own child and never let me feel lonely. My stepbrother and me were very close and loved one another as real brothers. My stepmother never showed that I wasn't her child. She loved us both equally.

But my father had gone too far. After my real mother`s death my father drank all the time and played with girls. He was too depressed and didn't care for what he did. He believed the one he lost was his true love and now no one could replace her. As I grew up I found out the truth about my real mother but I didn't care anymore because she left me and the one who cared for me as her own child is my mother and I didn't care about anything else! I wanted to see her happy but my father wasn't letting that happen his drinking and playing with girls gave her so much pain. She tried many times to give up her life and I couldn't do anything about it. After that I had decided to never hurt anyone. That's why I never wanted to make real connections with anyone because I knew they would only get hurt and I couldn't see that. My mother was admitted into the hospital because she had become emotionally weak. I wanted to see her and be with her since she was in pain but how could I face her. How?

I slam the book close and drop the pen. I cover my face with my hands and tears came down my cheeks.


	4. A Walk To Remember

**A/N: This chapter will be in third person point of view. I think that the story that is told in this chapter is best if it is told from another point of view.**

* * *

><p>Yi Jung slowly opened his eyes; they sanely burned as he forced them open. His eyes had became a desert that had received much rain after a while, which only made them drier. His cheeks were sticky from the dried up tears, and to top it all off the curtains were wide open and sunlight could be found in every inch of his room. Rising up Yi Jung leans his back on the bed`s headrest. He rubs his eyes with his right hand and with his free hand tries to block the light from the sun that was shinning on his face.<p>

Yi Jung forces himself to the bathroom and washes up. Drying his face with a towel, Yi Jung walks out and sits himself on the edge of his bed, and throws the towel on the bed. 'Still so much time separates us. I wish I could be with you right now, but can't... I miss you Soulmate...' As Yi Jung was lost in thoughts, his phone begins to ring. He heads to his dresser and picks up the phone without looking at the caller ID.

"Yi Jung Sunbae..." that beautiful angelic voice he knew it too well. Even if it was miles and miles away Yi Jung was able to notice whose it was in seconds.

"Ga Eul. How are you?"

"I am good, but umm..."

"Ga Eul, what's wrong?"

"I wanted to ask you something..." her voice begins to trail off, as if she was unsure of her question.

"Sure, ask away." Yi Jung was well aware that if Ga Eul took the courage to call him this early, then something must have really been bothering her.

"Why did you hang up yesterday without answering my question? Did I say something wrong?" Ga Eul's voice was calm but worried. Even on the phone Yi Jung could easily picture Ga Eul's face: carrying a sad expression and her eyebrows would be meeting in the middle and her lips would be making a pout. Sure his imagination probably wasn't 100% correct, but it was inch close. He smiles to how he pictured Ga Eul right now. How he would kill to tease her at the moment, but what she asked for was something he had to now face. Then Yi Jung's smile vanishes for a quick second and he sighs deeply.

"Ga Eul... I am sorry I hung up... I should have explained before hanging up. It's just that..." Yi Jung tried his best to avoid any attempt in having to explain everything to Ga Eul. Sure he wanted to tell her, just right now wasn't the right time. Then an idea came to him. "... Ok how about when I come back we will go visit my mother together? Is that ok?"

Ga Eul kept quite for a minute and then finally words left her mouth. "Do you really want to take me too. I think it would be best if you went alo-"

"I think it would be better if you came with me, besides other business can be settled there as well, if you come along." Yi Jung cut off Ga Eul and began to defend his words and why he chose them, as he finished up a smirk could be found on his lips.

"What business?" Ga Eul confused, questioned right away unable to register the potter's words.

"You will find out. Besides things turn out to work better; when they are left alone to be a surprise, right?" Yi Jung's word only deepened Ga Eul's confusion. But she let it slide for now and glanced at the clock that was placed on the side table of her bed. Her eyes widen with shock. She jumps up from her bed, with the phone still near her ear, she hits her forehead lightly, "Sunbae I am really sorry, but I have to go or I will be late...really sorry..."

"It's ok, I understand. We could always talk later too. Bye Ga Eul..." Yi Jung sighed and Ga Eul with a hurried tone said her goodbye and apologized one more time before hanging up. Yi Jung slowly parts his phone from his ear. He throws his phone on his bed and continues to sit on the edge. Thoughts came and left as he sat in place. 'What had Ga Eul done to him to make him feel this way?' Yi Jung couldn't help, but smile to his memories with Ga Eul they were worth treasuring and treasuring them he will.

* * *

><p>Finally getting up Yi Jung decides to go enjoy the beautiful weather out. It was a chilly Sunday morning, but it wasn't a day to waste by staying inside. Besides being a master of art it was only of the potter`s good will to go out and maybe just maybe find something that could bring him inspiration.<p>

Yi Jung gets dressed, locks his room`s door and heads downstairs. Keeping his cool Yi Jung hands the receptionist his room key and calmly tells his driver he will just be going for a walk, and there would be no need to take the car or drive him around. There was however a slight hinge of fear inside the potter, that he might get lost since he has only been in Sweden for a week now. But seating in the back seat of the car at all time, Yi Jung was confidant that he couldn't be that stupid to get lost. Besides he wasn't planning to go too far.

Fall was approaching; the season of where everything you have done falls and vanishes as if it were never there. Within that season not only do you get to change the few things in your life but also you get to prepare for the better.

The cold wind was already beginning to create shivers from it`s harsh hits. It was a good thing Yi Jung decided to wear his navy pea coat that dropped below his hip bone but stood above his knees. The three buttons in the front closed, while his upper chest and neck could be seen. The front collar of the coat was pushed down on his chest, but the back of the collar was slightly lifted up. 'Just because it's cold that is not an excuse to not be in style' Yi Jung laughed to himself as those words crossed his mind. Carrying a smile on his face he begins to walk on the sidewalk. Many females passed by and couldn't help but comment to his beautiful features. Yi Jung only thanked them by flashing them a deeper smile where his dimples were visible. That deepened smile only began to melt the hearts of many females who passed. But the Casanova or ex Casanova to be precise; knew he wasn't going to tame women anymore for he was tamed himself and he was in a cage; which he never wanted to be let out from.

Passing by a park, Yi Jung paused and took focus of the leaves and the pink flowers, which fell to the ground together, off a tall tree. What a beautiful moment to just stand and watch. Yi Jung digs out his phone and takes a picture of the falling leaves and pink flowers. It was weird for him to act this way, because everywhere maybe this moment was being seen but if he was honest with himself, this moment was something that had Ga Eul written all over it. Making him only wish deeper that she was with him right now.

Turning off his phone, as his hands began to shiver from the cold wind, Yi Jung shoves it back into his coat pocket and places his hands in his pants pockets. Warming up Yi Jung couldn't help but stare at the tree again.

One leaf he saw trying to fall faster than the pink flower that tried to follow along. It wasn't hard but to recall how he wanted to fall into a hole and not be caught by anyone, because falling alone was better than falling with someone who would also get hurt. Ga Eul however took that challenge; she didn't care if she was hurt, she didn't care about his bank balance, and nowhere near did she have the desire to be with him just for pleasure. The one and only reason she wanted to risk everything for such a cold person, was because she cared, because she feared when she saw tears in his eyes, it was because she loved him. That is what Ga Eul marked inside him and that was something he would never want to erase. Walking across the park viewing the same scenes over and over, not one inch of anything he saw, not remind him of Ga Eul.

Yi Jung couldn't help, but smile to the memories that regained vision in his head. Time passed and the wind grew stronger. Yi Jung did not regret any moment he just spent. Even though he spent it alone, which is ironic for the infamous name he was titled to, but at least all his time spent was happily spent with the memories of Ga Eul. Which was something he doesn't mind nor regret.

* * *

><p>The heavy winds making their way into his coat Yi Jung shrugged his shoulders and headed into the nearest cafe. He walks inside and orders a cup of hot medium coffee. He takes a set near a table that was placed by a transparent glass wide window. Yi Jung couldn't help but look out and view the scenes he was presented with. Many couples holding hands, hugging or even to warm them up, many kissed. Yi Jung chuckled to the thought that he finally decided to be with the one who he loved and yet he hadn't tasted her lips and now he would have to wait 5 more years till he got the chance. But he was willing to wait knowing Ga Eul's lips were saved for him and that it's better to save the best ones for last. Yi Jung snapped out of his thoughts as a waitress placed his coffee in front of him on the glass table. Yi Jung looks up to smile at the waitress to thank her, but getting a clear vision of whom the waitress was, Yi Jung's smile only grew in both surprise and shock.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I know this was a short chapter and there was no journal entry either. I wanted you guys to be able to picture scenes of Yi Jung and his memories of Ga Eul. This was short but there will be a new chapter up soon. Please do leave me a review of what you think.

Who do you think the waitress is?

What is the other 'business' Yi Jung mentioned?

Let me know in your reviews. I love reading them, so please do take a minute or two to share your feelings about this chapter. Thank you. :)


	5. Why I Love Her

_**Hope you like this chapter! **_

"Eun Jae!" Yi Jung's smile continued to grow as the waitress took the seat in front of him and mirrors his expression.

"I thought I recognized you. It was a surprise to see you here. How are you?"

"I am good. But you say, what are you doing here?"

"Well your brother and I decided to go to other countries to expand our small coffee shop business. Luckily it has been going very well. Your brother there is so occupied, that probably explains everything" with a smile Eun Jae points to the shops front counter where Yi Jung shifts and views his brother rattling through orders and getting them right. Even though he seemed busy, nothing could hide that big smile on his face.

Yi Jung shifts back to his position facing Eun Jae, and then later he shifts back to the window next to him. 'If I wasn't so rich, how would have I turned out? I am sure with Ga Eul by my side, I would work hard but still be happy, because in the end I know I would always have her with me.' This thought caused Yi Jung's smile only deepen revealing his dimples, his eyes were bright as all the fear in him disappeared. This Eun Jae took note of.

"Seems like someone has taken over your mind?" Eun Jae questioned with a smirk.

"Huh?" Yi Jung snapped out of his thoughts and looked over to Eun Jae with his eyes narrowed and his head tilted to the side a bit.

"That smile on your face and those bright eyes that you have now unmasked. That can only mean one thing. There is someone you dearly love that you didn't want to hide anything from so you removed that mask of yours. Now the question is who is this lucky girl who made the great So Yi Jung, so happy?"

Yi Jung couldn't find the right words to describe his country bumpkin. Only thinking about her eased his heart but the rush reached his cheeks. Eun Jae did not say anything and quietly watched his expressions.

"I believe you already know her." Yi Jung finally spoke as he made eye contact with Eun Jae, who was now more than curious with what he just said.

"Really? I do?"

Yi Jung smiles, "Chu Ga Eul..."

"Chu...Ga...Eul... ah yes that sweet girl who used to come to my class to learn pottery?" Yi Jung nodded confirming her answer.

"Ah! Now what she said makes sense..."

"What do you mean?" This time Yi Jung is the one questioning.

"She told me that there was this guy who inspired her to want to learn pottery. That she wanted to reach up to to him. That she wanted to try till the end to make him realize how much she loves him..."

Hearing that Ga Eul said that about him only made Yi Jung's smile grow, and his happiness could be seen through his light pink cheeks.

"Yi Jung you are blushing!" Eun Jae yelled out loud.

"What? No, no I am not. Guys don't blush so I am not blushing." Yi Jung faces the window trying to hide his face. Eun Jae continued to laugh, from his expressions.

"Are you done?" Yi Jung questioned, with that Eun Jae slowly put her laugh to a hault.

"Yes I am, sorry I didn't mean anything bad, it actually is surprising to me, but moreover I am sad hearing that you two are together."

"Why is that?" Yi Jung questioned, facing Eun Jae this time.

"Poor Ga Eul, stuck with a guy like you…" finishing her sentence, she sighs deeply, this through Yi Jung off the edge. 'Was he really that bad?' This thought made Yi Jung upset. Eun Jae caught on to how he felt and quickly defended her words.

"I was just kidding. You know you are a great guy to be with. By the way, what I really want to know. When did you fall in love with her? How did your chemistry begin? I really want to know." A big grin was found on Eun Jae`s lips. But before Yi Jung could even process the question to find the answer, a waitress came running up to Eun Jae, "Miss, we need you in the kitchen, please."

Eun Jae smiles and nods her head. Getting up Eun Jae looks over to Yi Jung and smiles. She approaches him and extends out her hand. "It was nice seeing you again. Don't let Ga Eul leave you. She is perfect for you. I wish you both luck and happiness." With that Yi Jung shook her hand, and she rushed into the kitchen behind the front counter. Leaving a yet again curious Yi Jung behind.

Yi Jung left the cafe, right after. Thoughts continued to captivate his mind. 'When did I really fall for Ga Eul?' Even after he knew Ga Eul was not his type, why was he still so delighted with having her be by his side? The sun was soon to completely set; yet Yi Jung was still lost in thought. He walked by the park again from earlier, and had to stop.

His gaze fell upon the same tree he passed by earlier. He silently watched the tree. His full focus was upon the tree and the wind. How the wind passed by pushing off leaves from the branches, just like Ga Eul she came into his life and changed everything like a hurricane. But thinking closely to why there is wind when it passes by only to destroy, yet without it the tree would have died, because without the air, how would it be able to grow, breathe… That hit him; Ga Eul was the girl who walked into his life like a hurricane, changing, who he was, completely, only in the end to become his air. The first day, when he saw her in the porridge shop, he recalled Ga Eul being impressed by his looks, what girl wouldn`t be. Yi Jung thought at that time, she was another girl who he could impress and tell her what to do and she would listen. But Ga Eul was different. That same day, she told him, his weasel like face wasn`t going to impress her. Then later, she was the one made sure the weasel faced guy, never shed a tear. Yi Jung recalled, how many times he pushed Ga Eul away, and he played with her feelings. He caused her to cry; yet she still came to help him. She did everything to make him happy. Maybe that is why he now needs her to be with him so badly. He needed her to breathe, because she was the one who understood him, stood by his side no matter many times he threw her down, and from all the confessions he received from all other girls, Ga Eul`s confession was the one he regretted rejecting. Why? Because part of him had become used to Ga Eul`s air, and that part of him wanted her to always stay with him.

The sun had completely set, but it wasn't in Yi Jung`s plan to go home anytime soon, it was getting chilly quick, but that wasn't going to stop him from engraving this moment. He walks up to the bench closest to the tree he looked upon and sat down. "I will never let anyone or anything hurt you. Soon as I come back home, I will make you mine first." Yi Jung laughed upon his own thoughts. 'How did things end up for him, like this? The infamous ex-Casanova; was going crazy over a girl. How did this happen?' Yi Jung pushed those thoughts away, because he didn't want to find answers to them. All he knew was he loved Ga Eul, and he would do anything at this point for his country bumpkin.

**AN: **

Hello everyone, I know this is a very late update and I am really sorry for that. Luckily my summer break is approaching and I will be able to write more. (yay! ^^) But if you guys want, please do leave me suggestions on what to write about next that would be my next chapter. I haven`t really thought about the next chapter at the moment, but if you have any thoughts to suggest, please do let me know. Also please do leave your reviews. I love reading all of your kind reviews. I hope you liked the chapter. Hope to see you soon, with another chapter! :)


	6. Things Need to be Proved

_**RINGGGGGGGGGG**_

Yi Jung groaned as he hit the snooze button on his alarm clock. But the ringing continued to disturb his sleep. Yi Jung was feeling ill, and with a huge headache, he was in no mood to be awakened by his alarm clock so soon. He continued to pound the snooze button, but the ringing didn't stop. Yi Jung shot his eyes open with anger, finding no other solution, Yi Jung forced himself up and unplugged his clock, but the sound still continued. Marching in anger, Yi Jung walks up to his window and opened it, and with forced throws it out in a quick push as the hard wind hit his chest, causing him to shiver and the shut the window. With the alarm clock gone, Yi Jung took a deep breath.

_**RINGGGGGGGGGG**_

The sound was echoing in his room again, frustrated Yi Jung's eyes fell upon his side table as he saw the tone was actually coming from his phone. 'Maybe I should change my ringtone from the tone of my alarm clock…' Brushing those thoughts away, Yi Jung sniffled before answering the call.

"Hello?"

"Hello? Yo, Yi Jung you still sleeping?"

"Woo Bin you better tell me why you are calling at this time, before I send Sweden people over there and force them to make you memorize the timing here and remind you that the time is different then in Seoul!"

"Alright bro, calm down. I am sorry, I forgot."

Yi Jung rolled his eyes, as he lay back down on his bed, bringing his blanket to his chest. "So why did you call?"

"I am having a Christmas and New Year's party this year, and as always, all the F4 have to be there!"

"When are you having it?"

"This coming Thursday…"

Yi Jung's eyes widened, "Yeah! You are telling me now? It is Tuesday here. That only gives me two days to get there!"

"So, it won't be hard for you, I can send over Jun Pyo's private jet and…"

"No Woo Bin, I don't think I can make it. I was already planning to rest this week, I have already called off at school here and well I am not feeling well and just want to be alone-"

"I knew you would become stubborn, but don't worry I know how to change your mind. No matter what you say, I will see you here for Christmas and New Year's Eve. Alright bye!"

"Wait. Woo Bin! I said...No!" There was a tone heard on the other line, Yi Jung shut his phone and threw it back on the side table. He knew his friend but even now he was just too tired, and even though he had to make up a good reason to stay in bed as much as possible, Yi Jung shut his eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

**3 Hours later…**

_**RINGGGGGGGGGG**_

"Aish!" Yi Jung groaned as he reached for his phone and picked it up without looking at the caller ID. "Yah! Woo Bin I said I was not coming!"

"Yi Jung sundae…" Oh, that angel like voice, how he never missed to recognize it and how it made him calm down instantly.

"Ga Eul. How are you?"

"Am I bothering you?"

"No...No way. Why would you think that?"

"You sounded like it. If you are busy I can call back later-"

"No. I am not busy, please say what you need to." Yi Jung knew only sometimes he got a chance to hear her voice and nothing in the world would make him end the call.

"Sunbae, I have a question for you…"

"What is your question?"

"Can you open your door?"

"Huh? Why?"

"Just open it."

Yi Jung forced himself out of bed, the cold wooden floor made him shiver, as he approached the room's door, living it open he walked up to the front door to his suite room. Taking a quick glance at the figure in front of him and then turned around, "Yah, Ga Eul why did you want me to open my door-" getting his senses in the right place, Yi Jung instantly turned back around and looked at the figure with the green pea coat on and a white puffy hat on her beautiful long black hair, that fell below her shoulders. Yi Jung was left with a hanging jaw and a feeling of deja vu "G-Ga Eul…"

"Hello sunbae..."

Yi Jung's lips crept upwards into a grin as he approached her and gave her a big hug. Unfortunately their phones were still on and a loud beep was heard, forcing them to break the hug. They both end the call and can't help but look into each other's eyes as if the world had stopped that moment. Before Yi Jung could even investigate to why or how Ga Eul was here, his phone began to ring.

"Yo bro! Like my early present." Yi Jung turned around and whispered into his phone.

"Yah, you bastard! Why did you send Ga Eul all the way here?"

"Haha! You are so clueless bro. One I wanted to surprise you, so you can spend one day alone with Ga Eul and two she will bring you back with her to Seoul since you were being stubborn"

"Yah! She isn't my wife, how can you even send her here alone? Do her parents know?"

"Hey calm down. Ga Eul didn't mind coming here and besides her parents are out for a business trip and will be back after New Year's Eve, she would have been alone here, so I am actually hitting two birds with one stone. Your welcome!"

"You will pay for this!"

"Already am! Have fun and hope to see you soon bro!" With that Woo Bin hanged up on the other line. Yi Jung looked back to the figure who had not moved from her spot, but her facial expressions were full of concerns.

"What's wrong Ga-" Before Yi Jung could finish his question, Ga Eul walked up to him, as she placed the back of her hand on his forehead, her eyes widened and then she held his wrist in her hand. "Sunbae, you have a very high fever!"

"No, it is nothing really. I will get better soon" Ga Eul shook her head, and pushed back into his room and on to his bed and forced him to lay down.

"Where is your kitchen?"

"That...way…" Ga Eul sprinted towards the direction Yi Jung pointed to. Few minutes later she came back with a bowl of water and napkins. Yi Jung furrowed his brows as Ga Eul sat next to him. She began to dip a napkin into the water, squeezed out the excess water and unfolding it laid it on Yi Jung's forehead. Yi Jung had no idea what she was doing, but he was tired already and with everything happening so fast, he really didn't have any energy to ask. Ga Eul repeated the same process over and over as soon as the napkin became warmer. What she did felt nice and very relaxing and before he knew it Yi Jung had fallen asleep again.

Yi Jung slowly lifted his eyelids and was happy to be awakened by a nice warm surrounding. The wet napkin that laid on his head made him return to reality. He sat up from the bed and looked around. He was positive he wasn't dreaming. His eyes rested upon a feminine figure who rested her elbows on the balcony railing. Yi Jung walked up to her, Ga Eul jumped in surprise. "Sunbae you shouldn't be out here. You are sick."

Yi Jung rested his elbows on the same railing as he looked at Ga Eul with concerned and worried expressions. "Ga Eul I am fine. In no time, I will be good as new."

"Sunbae that is not how things work-"

"Why did you come all the way here?" Yi Jung cut off Ga Eul and she silenced for a moment and then opened her mouth again.

"I wanted to see you and-"

"Ga Eul this isn't the right way. Your parents are away. What do you think they will say if they find out their daughter went to the other part of the world to meet a guy they haven't approved of yet and worst when they find out about my history they-" Yi Jung was forced to become silent as Ga Eul's lips made contact with his. He was shocked that Ga Eul had become so bold and just placed a kiss on his lips. The fact is because of his fever his body was already burning and now with Ga Eul's lips on his, the burning inside only seemed to increase. As Ga Eul parted she took a step back, she was presented with a stunned Yi Jung.

"Sunbae I came here with the choice. I don't care what my parents say. As long as I am with you, I don't care about anything else. Since yesterday, I was having this uncertainty that something was wrong with you and that is why I asked Woo Bin sunbae to send me here soon as possible. Then I come here and my worrying was right you were sick and I am sure if I wasn't here then you would have never told any of us. If being here with you and caring for you is a crime, then I accept to be punished but seeing you in pain hurts me. That is the only reason why I am here. But if you really don't want me here. Then I will leave." Ga Eul tried to fight back tears, as she was about to walk away but then was pulled into a warm hug. Ga Eul tried to push Yi Jung away, but his grip was too tight.

"Ga Eul please don't misunderstand me. You have no idea how happy I am to see you here and every second I get to spend with you is more than anything to me. But Ga Eul you are aware that you are a girl and I am a guy and here we are miles away from our families and friends in a hotel alone. I don't care about myself, but I don't want anyone to say anything insulting about you or you being shameful for your family. Do you understand?" Ga Eul nodded her head that laid against Yi Jung's chest. Yi Jung broke the hug and looked into Ga Eul's eyes that let out tears. He used his thumbs to wipe them away and again looked straight into her eyes as she still avoided his.

"I was right, girls really do look ugly when they cry." Yi Jung got a hit on his chest for his words but luckily he received a smile from Ga Eul as well.

"Tomorrow morning we will leave for Seoul. Okay?" Ga Eul nodded her head, as she smiled to herself. 'Yi Jung sunbae really did change.'

"Ga Eul help yourself to my bed, I will just get some sheets for myself and settle on the floor."

"Wait but you are sick. You should sleep on the bed."

"Ga Eul I am fine. But as long as I am here, and the gentleman I am, you a girl will not sleep on the floor." Ga Eul stopped fighting and laid herself on the bed. She pulled the blanket to her chest, and Yi Jung did the same as he laid himself on the floor. It wasn't easy sleeping on the hard wooden floor, but Yi Jung didn't want to complain. Silence had filled the room and the moment had become awkward, having both not being able to sleep.

"Sunbae…"

"Hmm.."

"What made you change…"

Yi Jung couldn't help but smile curiously to her question. "What do you mean?"

"I mean you being a Casanova wouldn't you waste not one second to bed a woman who was with you in a hotel. That's your reputation right-" Ga Eul bit back her tongue she mentally slapped herself. How could she say all that? Yi Jung became silent nothing came from him, Ga Eul felt bad, was what she said too much? Before she could come to a conclusion, Yi Jung had climbed on the bed and towered her, nailing her arms above her head with both of his hands as he looked directly into her eyes; their faces centimeters away.

"This is the kind of guy you think I am?" Ga Eul was frightened, Yi Jung continued with his words. "So this is all I am to you huh? Someone who beds women without reason or knowing them? Is that all I am to you? Even now?" Ga Eul was nervous, she didn't understand what was happening, was Yi Jung really going to…

"S-sun...bae…" Ga Eul's hesitant voice gave Yi Jung the answer he was looking for. He slowly let go of her arms and moved away as he sat on the edge of the bed and dug his face into his palms.

"So I still have to prove myself to you."

Ga Eul slowly sat up against the bed's headrest. "Here I was thinking you understood me more than anyone."

"Sunbae I am sorry, I didn't mean to…" Yi Jung ignored Ga Eul's words. He approached his closet and put back the sheets he laid on the floor as well as the pillow and blanket. He took out a black book and pen and headed out of the room closing the door behind him. Ga Eul hated herself for what she said, but all she could do is apologize in the morning, but tonight she was going to cry herself to sleep.

Yi Jung slumped on the couch and threw the diary and pen on the coffee table in front of him. As his vision fell upon the diary and pen he abruptly took them in control, taking the pen in his hand and flipping the diary to the next empty page, with force Yi Jung begin to write:

**Dear Soulmate!**

Should I even call you that? Tonight here you are in the same hotel as me and you are actually considered of me bedding you? Do you still take me to be that kind of guy even after I promised you I will change! I hate you! Hate you so much!-

Yi Jung took a deep breath as he read what he had just forced on the paper. Instantly he scratched out the hate statements he made. He didn't know why or what happen to him. Why was he getting so angry? Was it him being sick and the throbbing headache or the pain that came from Ga Eul not believing him? Yi Jung gazes upon the diary again and flips to the next empty page.

**Dear Soulmate, **

Tonight you asked me what made me change. Well to answer that I have only one word. You. Yes you Ga Eul, made me change. You made me want to live my life for me and not what others want me to love it as but what I want. You gave me the energy to start all over to try something new nothing of regret and do my best because in the end you will always be there for me. But when you are the one who is concerned of me then what I am supposed to do? Who am I supposed to fall back on? All I want to show you is that I love you too much that even if God asked me to give up my life for you I would. But if only you would trust me. If only I could make you, believe me, this one last time.

Yi Jung ended it there and snugged the pen in between the page he had just written on and closed the diary. He carefully positioned the diary in place under the couch pillow and laid his head on it and after long painful thoughts finally fell asleep.

The next morning Yi Jung was the first to wake up, the throbbing headache forced his face to cringe into a circle, unfortunately, and his illness only got worse. 'This is why I wanted to rest. Damn you Woo Bin!' Yi Jung cursed under his breath as he removed the blanket off his body. 'Wait. A blanket? Where did this come from?' Yi Jung thought to himself. Then his head clicked only to one face and that face made him smile. He looked down, slowly his eyes fell upon a packet of tablets and some syrups; that were laid out for him, which were meant for the cure of coughs and fevers. Yi Jung smiled to himself, 'even when we have fights, you still care so much about me.' He began to cough as he stood up from the couch, his stomach swirled in pain making him uncertain if he had vomit or not, but he tried to steady himself. Yi Jung slowly pushed forth the door of his room and entered quietly. He witnessed the figure laid unconsciously, still in her dream land, he walked up to her, where her face was visible, he creased her face and could feel the dry tears that were left on her cheeks from last night. Yi Jung felt horrible for making her cry; he had to make it up to her, but in his own way.


End file.
